Everything About Us
by TeamAustin
Summary: AU. Ally Dawson is a 17 year old, shy teenager. She was just looking for a quiet, peaceful visit to her parents since it's Christmas. but in a matter of a second: There was a blizzard, No signal and Ally is stuck in a crowded train in the middle of nowhere. But then she bumps into Austin.
1. Prologue

_{I've been spending the last eight months_  
><em>Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end}<em>

* * *

><p>I chewed my chocolate chip slowly as I sat on the front porch, I took a sip of my tea as I half smiled at the red sky above me.<p>

"The sky is beautiful here"

"Yeah" I turned around and smiled.

"I never thought that Colorado could be that beautiful" Trish sat down beside me.

"Well" I smiled "That's why I'm staying here"

"You've got a lot of memories here Als" Trish leaned towards the table and her hand was moving towards my cookies.

"Don't touch my cookies" We both laughed and she ended up eating one anyways.

"You know " I looked at Trish "My Life changed here. and I'm grateful"

"Everything changed here" Trish added "That's better of course"

"But mine is different" I replied "I fell in love here, I made memories here, I cried here, I laughed here" My smiled faded slowly.

"Cmon Ally, you're officially 21!" Trish hit me playfully "You can legally drink!"

I laughed.

"Seriously you're 21, you should be throwing a big drinking party like all these celebrities do" Trish said.

I ignored Trish when I heard a beep, It was my phone. I unlocked it and took a glance then smiled then placed down on the table again, I kept smiling.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"I can't deny it" I nervously laughed.

"Let's cheer you up, why don't we go inside and bake a cake?"

"Okay then" I said "but don't throw flour at me, I just took a shower" I laughed.

"Well see" Trish smirked.

"God, You never grow up" and I stood up.

I stood up leaving my phone, on the table, at my porch. I left three words hanged on that phone.

'Happy Birthday Princess xx'


	2. Chapter I

_She said_  
><em>Don't walk away<em>  
><em>Leave what we could be behind<em>  
><em>Don't leave me standing here<em>  
><em>Don't say "not this time"<em>

* * *

><p>"Yeah" I said "Don't worry Mom, I'll be alright" I smiled "Yes Mom, My phone is not on silent mode" I laughed "Can't wait to see you...yeah...okay...bye"<p>

Phew.

"Coat, Cell phone, shoes, Songbook..." I mumbled, I checked my suitcase one last time before I slowly locked it, I placed my cell phone in my purse then left Sonic Boom, My dad's store, which I'm currently managing since my parents moved to Colorado, Because apparently Dad found a better job than 'owning our family store' so I am in control of the store now, anyways, I am supposed to see my family because It's Christmas but currently, Today is the 22nd of December.

I locked the store behind me and made sure that the 'close' sign was shown then I started walking, carrying a purse and suitcase.

"Ally?"

I turned around and saw Elliot, My 6 months boyfriend, He is 18 years old, One year older than me, One year ahead of me at school, I gave him a hug.

"Elliot" I smiled.

"I'm here to give you a lift" He smiled then looked at my suitcase "Here let me take this"

"Thanks"

"So..." He said as we started walking towards his car "You sure you wanna go to that Train station"

"Yes" I replied.

"You know that you can take a flight to Colorado in an hour instead of two days" He said "Trains are tiring"

"Elliot, You know that I've never been to a plane and I'm not planning to" I laughed.

"Why? Planes are fun and comfy, You're literally flying!"

"Exactly! It's just a piece of concrete metal floating around" I stopped walking but Elliot didn't and I could notice him trying his best not to crack up.

"So you're going directly to Denver (Colorado) or you'll switch trains somewhere"

"Well..." I said "Lucky me, There's a train that goes straight to Colorado"

He got inside his car after he put my suitcase in the backseat while I sat down on the passenger seat.

"Ally I could a book a flight for both of us and head to Colorado now!" He turned serious "I'll take you to Colorado then return back to Miami"

"Nah That's too much for me" I shrugged.

"I don't want you take all this journey on your own" Elliot took a glance at me as he drove.

"God Elliot, You started acting like mom" I laughed but He pouted so I leaned in and gave him a peek on his cheek "Don't worry I'll be fine"

And the rest of the ride was silent, When we got there, I pulled out my suitcase and started walking towards the station.

"Call every once in a while" He assured, I just smiled at him and started walking away again "Oh and Ally" I turned around again, He got out of his car and walked up to me.

"I'm gonna miss you" He said between kisses.

"I'm gonna miss you too" I said when he pulled away.

* * *

><p>The train station was massive. and there were lots of people. I met an employee who tried to smile at me.<p>

"Hello, How can I help you?"

"Excuse me, I booked a ticket online and-" I was interrupted.

"Your name please?" He asked.

"Ally Dawson" I nervously said, I now regret going to the train station all by myself, I'm a shy 17 year old girl going on a train for almost three straight days! I should've taken Elliot's offer.

"Hmm... First Class" He beamed "Since you will spend a night on the train, You'll be taking a room"

"A whole room for me!" I smiled

"Not for you...only" He corrected.

"What do you mean? I'm first class right?" I asked.

"Of course you are but the single bed rooms are all taken, Unfortunately, You'll be joined by a 2nd class passenger"

"Oh" I looked down.

"Here are your tickets welcome aboard!" He smiled, I smiled back, grabbed the tickets and walked to my train.

Elliot is not is with me, I won't spend my Christmas with him, I'm all alone and I'm joined by a 2nd class passenger.

But I'll make the best out of it.

I saw my train and there were too many people waiting to get inside the warmth of a train just like I wanted to, So I stood at the end of the massive crowd and just...waited.

When it was my turn to get inside, I let the warm air slap my face and I smiled at thought of being warm, drinking coffee, reading books and eating nuts for three straight days.

I saw my room, I took a deep breath and went inside.

Nobody was there.

"Hello" said a voice from behind, I couldn't help but let out a scream.

"Oh hi" I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm Cassidy, I'll be sharing the room with you for the rest of the trip" She smiled.

"I'm Ally, Nice to meet you" I smiled back.

"So Ally" Cassidy said as she sat down on one of the beds "What brought you here?"

"Long story short... Visiting my family" I beamed. "What about you?"

"I'm here with my boyfriend and my friend" Cassidy said "We're touring around the US!"

"Cool!" I said "but why?"

"Life is short to let it take over you" She answered me. "In a blink of an eye you'll be gray haired and you just gotta use every moment of youth you have right now"

"Right" I mumbled.

There was a knock on the door which scared the heck out of me again. Cassidy laughed and opened it. I saw a tanned, brunette guy and blonde one next to him.

"Hey Cass" The tanned one said "We just wanted to let you know that we're in the room across-" He didn't finish his sentence and looked at me "Oh sorry I didn't notice you, I'm Dallas" He smiled.

"Oh sorry" Cassidy said "Ally this is Dallas, my boyfriend and this is Austin, He is not my boyfriend"

"I'm her best friend" Austin corrected.

"Yeah" Cassidy said then looked at me again"Guys this is Ally!" Cassidy finished.

"Hey" Austin said.

"Hi" I said.

And there was this awkward silence that I'm sure no one liked.

Dallas and Cassidy started having those couple cliche moments, holding hands, whispering to each other and things that made Austin want to throw up, not forgetting Ally of course.

"So Ally" Austin said, trying to ignore the couple behind them, The room was already small so the four of them barely felt comfortable together.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna grab some lunch?" Austin asked.

"I have a boyfriend" Ally quickly replied.

"Woah easy there!" Austin laughed "I meant Lunch with the 'three' of us"

"Oh" Ally's cheeks were heating up "No thanks, I don't think so"

"Why?" Austin said.

"My boyf-"

"Is he that kind of guy that is way over protective to let you meet friends?" Austin crossed his arms over his chest.

"No. of course not" I denied

"Are you that kind of girl who is socially awkward?"

"No!" I said.

"Then its settled, see you at noon"


End file.
